Personal Interest
by Noella33
Summary: When John's sister is the latest number, he is forced to reconnect with her causing her to become part of their team as well as connecting with Harold Finch.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy and please review!**

'Mr Reese we have a new number.' Harold Finch said.

He held his breath waiting for John to get respond to his message. He hoped John would take it well as he guessed John would not want to leave this particular number to Detectives Carter and Fusco.

'Who is it this time, Finch?'

Harold paused, trying to think what to say, 'Mr Reese, please don't get too excited. Our new number is Angelina Simmons.' He paused again, waiting for John's response.

'Angelina?'

'Yes John. If you would like I'll have our friends in the police deal with it.' Harold would hear John's emotion.

'No, Finch. She needs me now. What's the problem?'

'From what I can see, Miss Simmons has been working alongside Detective Carter to try and put down HR by printing stories on the topic. It seems from her latest articles, she's hit a nerve.'

Harold was impressed by Angelina's work and the amount of research she'd done combined with what Carter had given her, 'I've sent you her work address. You need to get close to her, it seems she takes extra measures on security.'

Harold was again impressed, it seemed he would get along with her.

'Finch, how do I get close to a sister I haven't seen in over 10 years?'

'I don't know, Reese.'

Angelina sighed and stretched. Her work on HR had recently improved after a slow period. Her latest report had resulted in front page news and she was positive she was getting close to the heart of the organisation.

Her work with Joss Carter had made her unpopular with the corrupt part of the NYPD but she figured that was part of the job. Afterall, she was close to bringing down the most corrupt organisation in the police force.

She gazed out the window and her eyes widened. She looked closer and gasped. A man was looking directly at her who looked remarkably like her brother.

She grabbed her bag and went outside. Mumbling to her boss about having a lunch break. Her mind was whirling. She knew her brother had been away with his work and had disappeared after he came back briefly.

The man hadn't moved and she cautiously went over to him. Her heart was thumping, 'John?'

The man's eyes softened as he looked down at her, 'Angelina.'

Her eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around him. He returned the hug, 'Angie, you're in trouble.'

She looked up confused, 'No hi or how are you, straight to 'you're in trouble'. And what trouble am I in?'

John gently took Angelina by her arm and lead her to a café, 'Your work on HR has got you into deep water.'

Angelina rolled her eyes and laughed, 'Please John, I've been in similar circumstances. Anyway, why now have you come to my rescue?'

John leaned forward, 'I wouldn't be here if it wasn't serious. You see the men by the door? They entered with us and haven't stopped looking at you since.'

Angelina got out her compact mirror and could see three men glancing in her direction, 'That proves nothing. I've been followed before.'

John saw one stand up and go to the the till area, his hand in his jacket pocket, he could see the man watching Angelina.

'Hold that thought.'

She was suddenly thrown under the table and she could hear shooting. Suddenly John was pulling her arm and taking her out the café. She looked back to see one man dead and another kneecapped. She suddenly felt sick.

'Alright Finch, we can trust Angie. Send Fusco the pictures of the men. Come on Angie.'

She picked up her pace to keep up with John, 'Who were you talking to?'

'A friend.'

She rolled her eyes, 'A friend?'

He smirked, 'Things change Angie.'

Angelina's eyes widened at her brother's apartment. She never had him down as a man with lavish tastes and she was impressed by the style of the apartment.

'Nice apartment John. You must be well paid, whatever you do.'

She gazed at the view from the apartment. She pulled out from her thoughts by the door opening. She saw a man coming in with a large dog, she noticed he had a limp and was clutching a briefcase.

'Angie, this is Harold. He'll be looking after you whilst we work out who's after you.'

Angelina smiled and held out her hand, 'Pleasure to meet you Harold.'

He shook her hand, 'Good afternoon Miss Simmons,' Harold turned to John, 'I spoke to Detective Fusco and he mentioned a small group of HR members were extremely upset after Miss Simmons' last article. He gave us these names,' John took a picture of the laptop screen.

'I'll have a talk with them.' He briefly nodded at Angelina and left.

She turned to Harold, 'Funny how he found me after 10 years and the most he said was that I was in danger.'

Harold looked up at her, 'He talked about you, you know.'

She perked up at that and sat down next to Harold, 'Did he! We were close before he left. Then he came back briefly. He wasn't the same after that. He was more withdrawn, but still here. I've missed him so much. But you must know about that, you seem to know everything.' She laughed at that.

Harold had watched her whilst she was talking and he continued watching her as he pet Bear, 'He wanted to protect you by letting you live your life oblivious to all this, but it seems you managed to find it by yourself.'

'I only took on the work for extra money, but the more I dug the more I found and detective Carter benefitted from it too. I assumed they would be angry and make a few threats, nothing serious, but I never would've thought it would get that bad,' she paused and scratched Bear's stomach, 'Carter said they may react badly. I just took it as occupation hazard.'

Harold looked back to his laptop, 'Easy mistake, Miss Simmons. It seems John has located two of those men.'

'I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused.'

'It's no trouble, it's what we do, Miss Simmons.'

'Call me Angelina.'

John was pleased he was able to get some information from the hitmen. Even if it wasn't a lot, it was enough to ask Fusco on the topic and he hoped Finch may be able to work with it too.

As he entered his apartment, he could hear talking and laughing. He was shocked as Finch rarely was comfortable around their numbers. He guessed it may be down to Angie being his sister.

'John! Is everything alright?' Angie sprung up and went to him.

He nodded, 'I've emailed Fusco what I found out and he should be able to give Finch some information. At least there is five less men after you Angie.'

He smiled as her eyes widen at what implied.

'Your brother chooses to go straight for guns rather than talking.'

'It works for me.' He pulled his sister into a hug, 'Shall I set you up in the spare room?'

She nodded, 'It was lovely meeting you Harold,' she smiled at him and patted Bear, 'and you too Bear.'

'Goodnight Angelina.'

When John returned, he sat where Angie had been.

'I've located the last location of the leading hitman, you can search it tomorrow morning. I've sent you the address.' Finch closed his laptop and packed it away.

'I see you and Angie were getting close.' John smirked as Finch turned slightly red.

'I don't know what you mean. I'll come back tomorrow morning.' He quickly put Bear back on his lead and wished John a goodnight.

John chuckled to himself, he secretly hoped Harold and Angie would be

close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy and please review!**

'Finch, we have a slight problem. Angie isn't being hunted for her articles. I went to that address and it turns out she took a photo of a meeting between the HR boss and a high member of HR. They want that photo.' John sent his report and looked at the quivering hitman, 'Thank you for that information.' He shot him and left. He pocketed the hitman's phone, hoping Finch could get something from it.

Angelina yawned and woke to smell pancakes being cooked, she got out of bed and curiously wandered to the kitchen, 'John?'

'Sorry Angelina. Your brother had some business to attend to. He should be back soon.' Harold looked up to see her rubbing her eyes in a large t shirt, not much covering her legs. He mildly blushed and looked back to the pancakes.

'That's alright. Thank you for making me breakfast, Harold.' She sat at the table, stroking Bear who'd placed his head in her lap, 'I love your dog. He's gorgeous.'

Harold quickly smiled at her, 'Mr Reese gave him to me as protection. It seems we clash regarding to guns.'

Angelina laughed, 'He has always been fond of guns. I never understood why. Do you reckon I could go to work briefly? I did leave yesterday on a quick break.'

Harold noticed she looked genuinely concerned, 'You should wait for your brother. I wouldn't want to make a decision and him not agree with it.' She nodded in agreement and turned her attention back to Bear.

Harold dished up three plates of pancakes and joined her at the table. She thanked him and moaned in pleasure, 'These are so good! You will have to teach me how to cook.'

'Thank you. It turns out your articles are not the issue. You've taken a photo of HR's boss and a key figure and it seems they want it.'

Her eyes widened, 'Seriously? My phone is in my bag. It should be on it.'

Harold went through her bag and retrieved the phone. He scrolled through her photos, 'Someone has already got to it. It's been altered, but nothing I can't fix. Can you think of who would be able to go to access your photos, I'm assuming it's a work phone?'

She nodded, 'Only my boss and my partner. My partner only edits and selects the photos for the article. Any photos I take gets sent to my normal phone as well. Security back up.'

Harold smiled at that, a girl after my heart, he thought, 'Mr Reese please return to your apartment, it seems we have some developments.'

'Does anyone know about the backup?'

She shook her head, 'Only me.'

'Someone has to as why else would they be after you?'

Angelina hugged John, 'I'll miss you, John. Do you have to go?'

He chuckled, 'It's this or prison.' He rubbed her back, 'I'll be back before you know it.'

She looked up at him, 'You look very smart! Enjoy yourself in Washington. Never know, I could visit you at some point.'

He looked down at her, 'Don't worry about me. You need to build up your career and print those stories we all want to know about.'

Angelina sighed, 'I suppose, but it's always been just me and you and it'll just be me now.'

He rubbed her back again, 'You have Alex, don't you? Mum reckoned you two would get engaged.'

She smiled up at him, 'That's true. I hope you find a lovely girl in Washington. I bet they'll love the uniform.' She giggled as he pulled a face.

'You live in a romanticised version of the world.'

She shrugged, 'It's a lot nicer this way. And it's better than reality. Can I drive you to the airport?'

He nodded and picked up his suitcase, 'We should be going now. My flight's at 3:15.'

The drive to the airport was quiet as both could feel the sadness in the car. John didn't know what to say as he knew Angelina wasn't taking his army service well. Since their parent passed away she relied upon him a lot more and they had lived together on and off.

As they walked into the airport, Angelina suddenly stopped him, 'Can we take a picture? One last one.'

John smiled warmly at her and asked a member of staff to take the photo, 'You'll be fine, Angie. I know you will be.'

'Thank you John!' Angelina hugged him and ran to the spare room.

'Who shall accompany her?' Harold asked, turning to look at John.

'I will. I'm sure you can create a reason for me to be there.' Harold nodded and turned back to his laptop.

'You are John Hughes, a roving reporter who is planning on collaborating with Angelina on her next article. I've hacked into the system so they are expecting you.'

'Thank you Harold. Did you and Angie have a nice morning?'

Harold kept looking at his laptop, 'It was pleasant. Bear seemed to enjoy himself.'

John chuckled, 'Always modest Harold.'

Angelina nervously lead John to her office, she smiled and waved at colleagues who welcomed her. She tried not to make too much eye contact as she was yet to speak to her boss about her mysterious disappearance the day before.

She closed the door behind John, 'Send Harold anything you think is relevant from my computer. I'm going to have a quick word with my boss.'

She left her office and Join turned his attention to the computer. He searched her documents and stopped when he noticed an anomaly, 'Finch, someone has already been through her computer. Some documents have been removed.'

'That's not surprising, whoever it was must have believed she would publish that photo. Do you think you could bring the computer back?'

John stopped, 'You want me to steal Angie's computer?'

'Not steal, Mr Reese, borrow.'

John sighed, 'If you say so.' He unplugged the monitor and hard drive. He noticed a box on the side and packed the computer in it.

He checked the time and noticed Angie had been gone for more than 10 minutes. He decided to try and locate her, despite her firmly stating to wait in her office. He quickly pocketed Angelina's phone before he left.

'Hi, I'm looking for Miss Simmons, do you know where she went?'

The man he asked pointed to the far door, 'Her and Mr Andrews left a few minutes ago. Mr Andrews is the main editor and Miss Simmons boss. If you wanted to stop her you best be quick.' the man went back to his work.

'Thank you,' John tapped his earpiece as he went to the far exit, 'Finch did you hear that? Get Fusco to pick up the computer from Angie's office.'

'Already on it, Mr Reese. I planted a GPS bug on her this morning and it seems they are heading to a deserted warehouse. I've sent you the address. I recommend you move quickly.'

'Got it.'

John checked his phone. The address was relatively close and Harold's GPS bug meant Angie was still alive and that was all that mattered to John.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! And please rreview!**

Angelina woke to find herself tied to a chair in the middle of a warehouse. She groaned as a shooting pain throbbed in her temple.

'I'm glad your finally awake, Miss Simmons.' a man stepped forward and placed a chair in front of her.

'Who are you? And what do you want?' She tried to keep her voice steady but a quiver of fear appeared.

He sat down and faced her. She noticed he was wearing a police uniform and had a thin face and seemed to be balding, 'You have something that is very important to us and we want it back.'

'I don't know what you mean. I haven't printed anything in weeks!' she tried to loosen the bonds on her hands.

The man chuckled darkly, 'Look Miss, I don't particularly like violence against women, but you've been pushing the boundaries with us and a certain photo is going to far.'

Angelina's throat dried as she remembered what Harold had mentioned. Her innocent pictures had held the key members of HR, 'You've checked my office and my work phone. I don't have anything!'

She gasped in shock as the man hit her across the face, 'Where is your phone?'

She held back the tears that were forming, 'I left it in my office when I went to see Andrews.'

He striked her other cheek, 'It wasn't there and neither was your computer. Where is it?'

Tears ran down her stinging cheeks and she knew John must have taken the computer and phone when he left, 'I really don't know. Please.'

A stronger strike led to blood filling her mouth and she choked trying to spit it out, 'Either you start cooperating or I will let my associaties deal with you and I don't think you want your pretty face to be ruined.

She silently sobbed, 'I'm telling the truth, I haven't a clue where my computer and phone is. I left it in the office and someone must've stolen it whilst I was gone. Maybe a rival company.' the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth and she wanted to be sick.

The man stood up and turned to his colleague. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. He was considerably larger and had a leering expression as he looked at her, 'Gag her and leave her for a hour or two. Maybe she'll become more useful,' he looked back at her, 'Next time I won't be so nice.'

She felt the larger man move behind her and forced a piece of cloth into her mouth, she struggled pointlessly as it was secured at the back of her head. The man laughed at her as he left, turning out the light.

The tears she'd held back fell freely as she struggled to make out the boxes in the corners of the warehouse and her face stung horribly from the strikes.

She wondered if John and Harold were able to locate her. She knew Harold was a wonderful hacker and she considered if he was also good at tracking. Her heart sunk as she realised her phone was possibly with John. She knew it was difficult to track without a phone to carry the wireless GPS that she figured Harold must use.

She was forced to swallow the blood in her mouth as the gag made it hard for her to spit it out. She could feel droplets of blood running down her chin and onto her blouse and skirt.

Her head pounded from where she had been knocked unconscious as she left the office to the back exit. She didn't want to believe Andrews was part of HR. Not after he allowed and encouraged her to dig deeper. She wondered if John and Harold knew.

The pounding became more severe and she found herself growing drowsy. She tried to fight it but eventually she gave up and more darkness surrounded her.

She was jerked awake by a harsh strike to her cheek. She held back a scream and her eyes flew open. The thin faced man was back and seated in front of her. She noticed a gun was in his hand and there was blood on the handle. She guessed he'd used to it strike her.

'I'm going to ask you about a man that was in your office. He was wearing a suit, smart looking. Apparently he left asking about you. Do you know this man?'

John…

The bonds were cutting into her wrists. The larger man must've tightened them when she was unconscious.

'I don't know him. He must have some information on a story. People often come in.' She sniffed, trying to stem the flow of blood.

He clicked the gun, she assumed he took of it off the safety catch, 'This is your last warning, where is the man in the suit and where is the phone?'

She couldn't stop the tears, 'I don't know who the man is and I don't know where the phone is. I'm telling the truth!'

The man pointed the gun at her, 'One last chance.'

She sobbed, 'Please.'

'I think you should listen to the lady.' the man was knocked down by John.

Three more men appeared and tried to shoot John. Angelina screamed as she felt a bullet whizz past her. She closed her eyes, not wanting to watch.

'Hey Angie, let's go.'

She opened her eyes and her hands were free. She rubbed them and felt her circulation rushing back. John gently pulled her up from the chair and lead her to the exit.

She collapsed in the car, 'Thank you John. You took the phone and computer?' She lent her head back and she could feel her head pounding.

'I did. Fusco picked them up from your office and took them to Finch. Are you alright, Angie?' he looked at his sister with concern, her eyes kept closing.

She rubbed her temple, 'My head hurts. Did you get hurt?'

John held her hand as he drove, 'I'm fine Angie. I wasn't held captive like you. It's not safe for you at the moment so we'll treat you at the library.' He squeezed her hand.

'You were brave John. I'm lucky to have you as a brother. Do you think you could teach me?' She squeezed his hand back and tried to fight back the urge to close her eyes.

'Sure. You hang in there Angie, we're nearly there.' He quickly looked at her and could tell she was fighting to stay awake.

'Ok, John. What happened to Jess?'

John stiffened at the mention of Jessica. After all that time he still hadn't recovered from losing her, 'She passed away.'

'I'm sorry. I knew how much she meant to you. Alex left me after you went, I couldn't bring myself to tell you. You always wanted me to settle down and I didn't want to disappoint you so soon. Like I did today.' She wiped away a tear.

'Angie you didn't disappoint me. Anyone would react like you did and you didn't give anything away to that bastard. Besides, you'll find someone better than Alex. We're here.'

As John got out the car, Angie felt her head thump louder and louder. All the pain in her body seemed to multiply and she held back the urge to scream. She tried to ignore it and got out. Her eyesight blackened and she felt herself fall.

Finch could hear the conversation between John and Angelina and despite his best efforts he couldn't bring himself to turn it off.

Angelina admittance that she felt like a disappointment was something Finch could relate to. His failure to protect some of the numbers resurfaced and he felt the familiar feeling of guilt. He couldn't bring himself to carry a gun and Angelina's determination to protect herself made him proud of her. She was acting on her feeling of disappointment whereas he carried on. Only having Bear as protection and a weapon. Not that Bear was a bad alternative, he was rather affective.

He listened closely to her mention of her ex-finacé. Alex. He turned to his computer and brought up the limited information on Angelina. There was a fiancé, and like she said he'd left soon after John had.

He clicked on Alex's profile. He gasped as multiple criminal offences came up ranging from petty theft to violent crimes. He wondered how a girl like Angelina could be involved with a someone like Alex.

The violent crimes intrigued him and he looked further into it. His stomach dropped at what be found, 'Oh my.'

'Finch, get the medical kit out now. Angie passed out.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait and for the short chapter but the next one should be longer and this one is just a filler for the next. Enjoy and review!**

'Come on baby, I said I was sorry. Please pick up the phone.' Angelina's eyes widened with fear and she quickly deleted the messages, there were multiple messages but she didn't listen to them.

Her eyes fell on the smashed photo on the floo. Her and Alex. At happier times. Both looking so happy and him looking at her with love. Love.

Angelina looked at her packed bag. I don't know what to do, John I need you.

Angelina groaned and she felt a dull pain in her head. She carefully patted her head and felt stitches. She winced and opened her eyes.

'Probably best not to get up, Angelina.' She carefully turned her head and located Harold, 'You had deep head and wrist wounds. Thankfully I know a doctor who was able to treat you.'

He made his way towards her and checked her stitches. He carefully picked up her wrist and undid the bandage, 'She said it should heal well as long as you clean the wounds.'

'She?'

'Yes, an associate of mine and your brother's. She helps out when we need her or she needs us.' Angelina nodded and felt some kind of relief wash through her.

'Thank you again. I'm so grateful for everything.' She held onto Harold's hand which had been checking on her wrist.

Harold smiled quickly, 'It's fine Angelina.'

Before she could say anything Harold excused himself and went back to his computer. He looked at the file on her ex boyfriend Alex and his mouth dried.

'She was a number before. I let him get to her.' he quickly closed the file before John came back and tried to push back the feelings of guilt towards John.

Not only had Harold failed John with Jessica, but he'd failed him with Angelina.

Angelina.

Harold found himself thinking more and more about her and it made the guilt worse as she was so thankful for everything he did. If only she knew what he did. How he could've helped her. Made sure Alex wouldn't touch her again. He could've stopped her current situation possibly.

'How's Angie doing?' Harold turned abruptly to face John who'd just entered.

'Fine. She's just woken up. Bear's with her so I wouldn't be too worried. That dog's taken a shine to her.'

'Much like his owner.' John smirked at Harold's look of bewilderment, 'I'm only joking.'

'I wish I could believe you Mr Reese.' Harold raised his eyebrows and went back to his computer trying to hide his secret feeling of happiness.

John laughed and went to see his sister. Harold pulled up the file again and paused as his considered deleting the file.

He couldn't lie to Angelina if she asked him about how he knew her past. Somehow her opinion mattered. Even Root's seemed insignificant.

He quickly closed the file and his computer before he changed his mind.

'Hi Harold. Everything alright?' Angelina tilted her head at Harold's nervous look.

He sat down next to her, 'I've been doing some research into why you are wanted by HR and there is some information I need you to clear up with me.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! Thank you ME Lover and Locisvu for the reviews. I haven't mapped anything out and pretty much going by how the plot takes me! Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! Please leave reviews!**

Angelina met his eyes and she could tell what he wanted to know.

'Yes?'

'Was your ex boyfriend a member of HR?' Harold could tell what her reply would be but he wanted to hear it from her. John had said his weakness was the trust he had in the numbers but Angelina seemed different to the others.

'Yes. That's how he could track my new phone numbers, addresses. Why is this relevant?' her heart was thumping and her head wound suddenly seemed to pound again.

'I don't want to alarm you but it seems he could be behind why you specifically is being targeted. Afterall there are other journalists tracking HR. Also why the name Simmons?'

'After the last move I decided to change my name. There was an article in the newspaper about some officer called Simmons, seemed like an alright name and can't be tracked to my original name.'

Harold nodded, not wanting to tell her yet that Simmons seemed to be a member of HR.

'He doesn't know where I am? Does he?' Angelina suddenly gripped Harold's hand.

'No one besides myself, John and a friend knows where you are. And until we know how to stop whoever it is, it will remain this way.' He found himself rubbing her hand to try to calm down the fear that seemed to have built up in her at the mention of her ex boyfriend. He was shocked to see her breathing had returned to normal.

'Thank you Harold. For caring. I owe you so much.' She kissed his cheek and left the room, closely followed by Bear.

He was glad she had left as he had felt his cheeks get warmer after her show of affection. He remembered when Grace had done the same on one of their first dates. He'd turned red and she laughed at how 'adorable' he'd been.

Grace.

All the feelings he'd felt himself feel towards Angelina suddenly seemed so wrong.

Grace. He could see her. Her smile. Her look of curiosity when he mentioned something vaguely to with his 'work'. He gripped his head with his hands and pulled his hair, trying to hold back the stinging tears in his eyes.

But then she'd never truly knew him. Only the charade he'd let her believe was true. The guilt he'd felt when he saw her grieve for the man she thought she knew, loved. That man never really did exist.

Angelina, however, did know the real him. A version of him that was extremely very nearly true to the real him. Perhaps he would, one day, let her know that Harold.

Perhaps.

The images of the explosion ran through his mind. Grace. The government men. HR. Root. All people that stopped him being who he wanted to be. Keeping him tied to the Machine. Stopping him from experiencing love.

Grace.

Perhaps the only woman he would love deeply.

'Harold?'

He looked up to see Angelina standing by the door, a look of concern across her face, 'Are you okay?'

'Yes, don't worry about it.'

She shook her head, 'Don't be silly, you look like you were about to cry.' She made her way to him and sat down besides him on the sofa, 'What's the matter?'

He looked down at his hands which Angelina had clasped, 'I was just thinking about something, like I said, it's no longer important.'

'It must be if it effected you so badly. John said you were a hard man to understand and as long as I am here, I will try to understand you. You're like a puzzle, a very complicated puzzle. You keep changing the pieces each time someone gets close to completing you. I like that. It makes the challenge more fun.'

He looked at her and she had a look pure amusement, 'You try to understand me, it's only fair if I return the gesture. But I am here if you want to unburden yourself. I can see you keep things to yourself to try to protect those you care about. But perhaps they want to help you.'

She released his hands and lightly kissed his lips. She patted her side and Bear followed her. Harold released the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

He had a feeling Angelina would be staying a little longer than he'd anticipated.


	6. Chapter Six

**Sorry about the long wait for an update, but here is a little something whilst I work on the next chapter (which will be big!).** **Enjoy and please review and tell me what you up hope to see happen!**

John knocked gently at Angelina's door. He hadn't spoken to his sister in so long that he almost ran away before she could open the door. For once in his life he was scared.

They had been extremely close when they were younger. Often people would think they were twins due to their close bond. He smiled faintly at the memory of Angelina arguing with a kindergarten teacher as she believed that her and John were twins and that they should be in the same class.

John noted that she still had the same fire and determination from when she little. And the some pout and frown.

'Hey John. You okay?' Angelina had opened the door without him even realising.

He nodded and indicated with his hand he wanted to go into her room. She moved to the side so he could go in.

'How are you feeling?' He looked concerned, something he only felt for his sister and Finch.

She beamed at him, 'I'm doing a lot better. Bear has been the best companion I could ask for.' She smiled warmly at the dog sprawled across her bed. Bear whined and shuffled up the bed, making room for Angelina, 'see? He knows what I want.'

John smiled, 'He's defintely taken to you, Angie.'

'I know, dogs tend to like me. They probably can sense I take in strays.'

John chuckled, 'Angie, I want to ask you something.'

Angelina smiled weakly, 'Sure John.'

'Remember in the car you mentioned Alex leaving you. What happened?'

Angelina occupied herself with playing with Bear's fur, 'H-he changed after you left. I didn't have anyone to turn to so I stayed with him. He got violent,' her voice was no more than a whisper and Bear had moved so he could rest his head on her chest, 'I didn't know what to do. I kept taking it all and the hospital stopped asking me questions about it. A split lip and a fractured arm can easily be a fall or a drunken accident.'

John sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her, 'If i'd known that bastard would not have laid a finger on you.'

Angelina smiled at him, 'It's okay, I'm here now and nothing is going to change that, alright?'

John chuckled, 'you really do have a romantised view of the world.'

Angelina laughed, 'what else can I do? I'm wanted and yet I'm happy. Besides I have this cutie on my lap at the moment.'

John was relieved Angelina and his relationship hadn't deteriorated as mindless as he had feared. But he could sense she wanted to ask him more questions. Some he knew she wouldn't like the response. He feared his work would change her view of him. She hated violence and he doubted she even considered him killing anyone, despite her knowing he'd been a Special Forces soldier.

He He feared the day He would have to tell the truth.

'How's my patient, Finch?'

Harold tapped his ear piece, 'She's doing quite well, Miss Shaw. Thank you for your assistance, it was very much appreciated.'

'Reese never mentioned a sister. She's quite cute for a wanted reporter. Wait till Root gets wind of this.'

Harold sighed, 'It's no concern of Miss Groves. Have you checked the file I sent you?'

'Yes. The people in question are defintely high up HR. Even for Fusco this will be hard to do without raising suspicions.'

Finch paused, 'Do you have any suggestions, Miss Shaw?'

'Wait until the perps come out to play, as Root would say. Make sure Miss Reese doesn't go anywhere alone. HR will be all over the city looking for her.'

'Thank you, Miss Shaw. I'll no doubt be talking to you soon.' Harold sighed. He knew HR was a threat but the extent to which they'd go to cover their tracks was not what Harold had expected.

His growing concern and care for Angelina also played into his need to stop HR as quickly as he could.

Perhaps Shaw was right, he might need to bring Root into the mix.


End file.
